


Where There's Smoke

by Amatara



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timov visits the Royal palace after Cartagia's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicgenetek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/gifts).



> Set between early season 4's "Into the Fire" and "Epiphanies" - after the end of the Shadow war, but before Virini becomes Regent.

She couldn't say what was most disturbing: the way Londo beamed - yes, _beamed_ \- at her when he saw her come in, or the expression of the man who was scurrying along in his footsteps, hands raised as if trying to juggle thin air. It was an expression Timov knew quite well, even though she was resolved never to be caught wearing it herself. It meant the wearer had seen things which deeply unnerved him, but was trying to cover it up with a cheerfully oblivious smile. She'd seen it often enough in some of her friends – or at least they called themselves friends, and it wasn't worth the effort to correct them – during the last few months of Cartagia's reign.

But Cartagia was dead. His hearts had given out, if she could believe what Londo and the news stations told her. She couldn't prove they were lying, but she wasn't naive either. If Londo wouldn't tell her what was going on, she at least wanted a chance to find out for herself, and the only way to do that was invite herself to court.

"Ah, Timov!" Londo strode towards her, his grin so broad it made her teeth ache. She knew that tone. It was the one he used when he was hiding something, but trying to charm her into not digging too deep. "How very good to see you! I do not think you've met Minister Virini?" With a great show of theatrics, he spun around.

The small man at Londo's shoulder stepped forward, shooting Timov a glare which instantly raised her opinion of him. Oh, it wasn't that he was rolling his eyes, exactly. But some people had the talent of _looking_ like they were rolling their eyes without moving so much as a muscle, and Timov recognized annoyance when she saw it - especially if it was directed at Londo. Before they could exchange greetings, however, a guard darted towards them and rattled off a whispered litany into Londo's ear.

Londo tutted him into silence, then turned towards her with a sigh. "Affairs of state. This won't take long, I promise. Minister, would you look after my wife until I return? I promise she does not bite – at least not anyone other than me." Londo gave her another of his smirks before turning, and then Timov was watching his retreating back with mixed exasperation and relief. 

"Some men can be such children, can't they?" a shrill voice behind her said. Timov wheeled to find a pair of beady eyes watching her intently. "Of course I would not dare to insinuate that your husband... Although, as long as there is no Emperor-" Virini raised his chin almost defiantly. "-I was told we can say anything we like."

Timov sniffed, mostly to hide her amusement about that first, deadpan remark. She could see they were going to hit it off splendidly. "I assume you mean that once there _is_ a new Emperor, one should express only the opinions said Emperor shares? I've always thought a monarch's duty was to serve the people, not the other way around. But then I'm what they call a free thinker. Around here, neither freedom nor thinking are considered to be a good thing; in a woman, I'm sure they're even worse."

Virini's jaw twitched, but he didn't respond. Instead he beckoned her down the corridor. Timov had no choice but to follow him, her heels clattering on the marble as she hurried to catch up.

"It's not right, is it?" He wrung his hands nervously as he walked. "Emperor Turhan used to say there was value even in dissent. He was very kind, you know. _Too_ kind, some would say, but I always thought it was because they didn't understand. Oh, I was mocked back then as well - not by His Majesty, by others, but it's better to be mocked in plain sight than threatened from the shadows. One lives longer that way. At least under the old Emperor, people did not get killed for picking the wrong color of tablecloth."

"Cartagia did that?" Timov wrinkled her nose. "You're serious?" When Virini nodded gloomily, she decided to press her luck. "It surprised me that the Emperor had such weak hearts. He was young, after all, and he had no history of illness. Londo reacted very strangely when I mentioned that to him. I would almost say he was smiling, and when Londo smiles at _me_ , Minister, it tends to mean trouble."

"Ah, yes, Prime Minister Mollari has a… remarkable sense of humor." Virini fiddled with his collar, his head bobbing distractingly. "And I must say, he is quite ruthless. That surprised me nearly as much as the condition of Emperor Cartagia's hearts." Intrigued, Timov glanced aside, unsure if there was hidden meaning behind the statement, but for once Virini's expression betrayed nothing. "Of course, I am just a lowly courtier, I wouldn't know about such things," he added hurriedly. "I am not an ambitious man, Lady Timov. Like L- Prime Minister Mollari, I merely answer when I'm called to serve our world."

"Oh, but Londo _is_ ambitious," Timov scoffed. "Trust me. That's half the trouble." Very ambitious, and it would be so much easier to despise him for it if he didn't also love Centauri Prime… but of course, Londo never made anything easy. She had that in common with him, at least.

"He sat on the throne this morning. Said it felt _natural_. Would you believe it?" This time Virini did roll his eyes, enthusiastically enough they almost bulged out of their sockets. Timov suppressed the impulse to smirk.

"Natural? _Londo_?" She didn't even try to tone down the sarcasm. "I'm biased, of course, but as far as natural talents go, I always thought he should have chosen to cultivate drinking, not politics. Call me narrow-minded, but I find it irresponsible to combine the two. Alcohol kills too, of course, but at least it does so slowly."

"Oh, quite right. I never drink alcohol myself." She couldn't be sure if that was meant unironically until she saw the conviction in his face. "If I ever start doing so in the future, it would be a bad sign, Lady Timov." Virini nodded sagely in punctuation. "A very, very bad sign indeed."


End file.
